Deseos de poder
by DarkPrisoner19
Summary: Ojala les guste :D, trate de ajustar la personalidad de los personajes lo mejor que pude. Me gustaría advertiros que el siguiente fic contiene mucho material fetichista, por lo que si no compartes el mismo gusto, tal vez no te va gustar (o quien sabe tal vezsí). En fin de no ser asi. Noto que hay muy pocos fan-fics de este tema en español así que un poco de aportación no viene mal.
1. Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Año X791, Montañas de Fiore. Afueras de magnolia.

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Wendy) se encontraban realizando una misión en las afueras de la ciudad. Su misión consistía en descubrir las hazañas que ocurrían en un castillo abandonado en donde se rumoreaba la ubicación de un gremio oscuro. Sin embargo las ultimas batallas habían dejado bastantes agotados a todo el equipo. Pero gracias a Wendy y asu magia del cielo lograron recuperarse, sin embargo, ella utilizo casi toda su magia para lograrlo, así que tuvo que quedarse ella sola a esperar a todos en el campamento para recuperarse.

-Ahhh me hubiera gustado ir también, realmente necesito aprender a curarme a mi misma. Bueno, almenos pude serles de utilidad a todos, estoy feliz por eso. (dijo Wendy sonriendo)

En eso Wendy escucho a alguien gritar su nombre. Era Lucy, quien regresaba junto a todo el equipo mientras que por detrás los seguían una multitud de hombres atados y derrotados.

-¡Chicos! Parece que les fue bien. (grito Wendy)

-¡Sí! estos tipos ni eran tan fuertes, fuimos capases de acabar con todos en un momento. (Presumió Natsu)

-Bueno, mejor así, podremos volver de una vez al gremio. (dijo gray)

-Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí Wendy. (dijo erza)

-No hay problema, después de todo, no es que hubiera podido ser de mucha ayuda hay dentro.

-Un minuto… (dijo Lucy preocupada)

-¿Que sucede Lucy?

-Ese castillo es gigantesco, y a pesar de que ha estado abandonado por años, ¿no creen que hubiera posibilidad de que estos tipos tuvieran rehenes con ellos?

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, había muchas habitaciones hay dentro, incluso ese sitio tal vez tenga su propio calabozo. (Dijo preocupada erza)

-Que haremos? No podemos ir todos a revisar, estos tipos se escaparan si nadie los vigila. (Dijo Gray)

-Yo iré. (Dijo Wendy)

-¿Estas segura Wendy? (Pregunto Erza)

-Sí, realmente quiero visitar ese gran castillo, no tuve oportunidad de acompañarlos, asi que ahora me causa curiosidad.

-Está bien, pero si no regresas en una hora, vamos a buscarte, ¿entendido?.

-¡Claro!

-¡Mucha suerte Wendy! (grito **N**atsu mientras ella se alejaba del grupo)

-¿Crees que estará bien? (pregunto Lucy)

-Por supuesto que si, ella es una dragonslayer, no importa que se cruce en su camino, siempre será capaz de superarlo. (Dijo confiado Natsu).

-Sin mencionar lo mal que se pone cuando piensa que es una inútil (Dijo gray en un tono burlón)

-No seas así Gray, ella es muy fuerte a su manera, no tenemos por qué reprocharle nada (Dijo Erza).

…

Wendy se adentró en el antiguo castillo abandonado, muchas de las partes del mismo estaban seriamente dañadas, tanto que parecía que pudiera derrumbarse dentro de poco.

-Que peligroso, de seguro que si Natsu-san y los demás se hubieran esforzado no cabría duda que el lugar se hubiera venido abajo. Por ahora, debo buscar algún rehén, revisare en todos lados.

Wendy visito habitación en habitación, buscando algún prisionero, pero sin encontrar a nadie, finalmente termino de revisar la última de las habitaciones del castillo.

-Bien parece que al fin y al cabo no hay nadie. Qué bien, no sé cómo hubiera podido llevar a una persona conmigo, aunque estoy segura que erza-san no habría tenido problemas. Por eso me parece tan genial. (Murmuro Wendy mientras sonreía).  
>!Oh! pero es cierto, aun no reviso un lugar. Todo castillo tiene su calabozo, y si este no es la excepción entonces debe estar debajo del mismo.<p>

Wendy encontró unas escaleras en caracol que precisamente la llevaron asía la parte subterránea del castillo donde se encontraba el calabozo. Era un lugar muy siniestro, a pesar de estar iluminado por la cantidad de antorchas, parecía tener un pasillo que no tenía fin.

-Este lugar me da aún más miedo que el castillo mismo. Pero no puedo acobardarme ahora, ellos confían en que busque en cada rincón del lugar, no puedo comportarme como una miedosa ahora.

Mientras tanto en el campamento.

-Oye Erza, ¿no crees que es un poco raro todo esto? (Dijo Gray).

-¿Lo dices porque ninguno de sus miembros parece ser el maestro del gremio?

-Si, por más que se lo preguntamos ninguno de ellos quiso responder. Lo que más me extraña es que el 80 por ciento de sus integrantes son mujeres, y todas nos han estado mirando mal desde hace rato.

-No me sorprende, a pesar de que logramos derrotarlas fácilmente, nunca pararon de repetir que nos vencerían y que eran más fuertes que nosotros. De hecho ya me estaban empezando a dar miedo.

Nuevamente con Wendy. Se encontraba buscando celda por celda algún rehén o rastro de persona que hubiera sido prisionero del ya derrotado gremio oscuro. Otra vez sin encontrar a nadie Wendy decidió volver con su grupo.

-Bien, revisado, no hay nadie aquí, mejor regreso antes de que me pierda.

Pero antes de dar media vuelta y volver con sus amigos, Wendy escucho una profunda voz que provenía desde la oscuridad del pasillo.

-…No te preocupes es un camino recto, no hay manera de perderse...

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién dijo eso?, ¿Q-Quien está ahí? (Dijo Wendy asustada)

-…No te preocupes, no voy a acerté daño, solo quiero que hablemos un momento. ¿Podemos?... (Dijo la extraña vos)

-¿H-Hablar? ¿Eres un rehén? ¡No te preocupes!, acabamos con todos los del gremio oscuro, ya no debes tener miedo.

-…¿Miedo?... ¿Pero si yo no tengo miedo, sabes por qué?... Porque soy fuerte…

Una figura adulta salió de la oscuridad frente a Wendy, parecía no pasar de los 25 años, llevaba una capa negra junto con una camisa blanca.

-…¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?...(pregunto el misterioso hombre)

-W-Wendy…

-…Wendy ¿eh?... Que nombre tan mono…

Wendy se encontraba totalmente paralizada del miedo frente a la figura del gran hombre.

-…¿Eh?, ¿que pasa pequeña?, ¿me tienes miedo?... (Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a Wendy)

-¡N-No te acerques!, si no eres un rehén, entonces formas parte de ese gremio oscuro que estaba en este castillo. ¡T-Te lo advierto, soy una dragonslayer del viento y soy muy fuerte!

-…Ohh… ¿así que dices ser fuerte no?... Entonces dime, ¿porque estas temblando frente a mí?...

Wendy miro asía abajo y vio como sus piernas y manos temblaban sin control y apenas podía moverse, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

-E-Eso es porque… porque…

-…Por que no eres tan fuerte verdad?...(dijo el extraño hombre, susurrando en el oído de Wendy)

-¡A-Aléjate! (Grito Wendy asustada y cayéndose al suelo)

-…Las personas que son fuertes, no tienen por qué temerle a nada… Pero pareces que tienes determinación pequeña. Puedo verlo en tus ojos (dijo mientras la miraba fijamente).  
>…Si…Puedo ver claramente la necesidad de poder que buscas…<p>

-¿Q-Que quieres de mí?

-…Solo digamos que desde hoy te pondré a aprueba, considera esto como un regalo de mi parte…

El extraño hombre formo una extraña esfera de magia del tamaño de uno de sus dedos, la cual rápidamente introdujo dentro del cuerpo de la niña. Wendy sintió un gran dolor como si una espada la atravesase en ese momento, y al poco tiempo noto que su aura mágica comenzaba crecer más.

-AHHH. ¿Q-Que es esto?. M-mi poder, puedo sentir como está creciendo. ¡¿Que me hiciste?! (Dijo Wendy asustada).

-…Solo digamos que es una pequeña muestra, cuando quieras puedes venir por mas… Pero tal vez no sea suficiente…

Se acercó nuevamente asía Wendy esta vez más cerca de su cuello, y dejó escapar un aliento oscuro sobre ella, el cual le dejo una marca apenas visible.

-…Ahora si… toma eso como un par de regalos míos…

-D-Déjame ir… por favor. (Dijo Wendy casi llorando)

-…Esta bien… como has sido buena niña, te dejare ir… Solo recuerda una cosa… Si quieres más puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre estaré aquí…

Wendy reunió valor y logro ponerse de pie para poder escapar.

-¿Q-Quien era el?, Debo regresar con los demás de inmediato y contárselo, me pareció muy peligroso.

Nuevamente con el grupo Fairy Tail en el campamento.

-Ya ha pasado una hora, deberíamos ir a buscarla ahora mismo (Dijo Lucy)

-Démosle un poco más de tiempo, era un castillo enorme, de seguro no ha podido revisar bien todas las habitaciones. (Dijo erza)

-¡Chicos! (Grito Wendy mientras se la veía a la lejanía)

-¡Oh Wendy!, por fin volviste, estábamos empezando a preocuparnos. ¿Cómo te fue hay dentro? (Dijo Natsu).

-¿Eh?, no, por suerte no encontré ninguno prisionero.

-Oh que bien, entonces podemos volver al gremio ya. (Dijo gray)

-Tenemos que caminar un buen rato, mejor partir ahora. (Sugirió erza)

-En marcha.

-Por cierto Wendy, hay algo que me estado preguntando desde que volviste. Dime que es esa mancha que tienes en el cuello, no recuerdo que estuviera hay cuando te fuiste. (Pregunto Natsu)

-¡Oh! Es cierto, Natsu-san, esta marca me la iso...

Sin embargo Wendy paro de hablar de golpe, mientras su mirada se iva perdiendo y escuchaba una voz femenina que hablaba dentro de su mente.

-…No lo digas… no se los digas… no quieres hacerlo… no tienen que enterarse… (Susurro la extraña voz)

-¿Wendy?.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Claro, esta marca me la ice cuando exploraba el calabozo, una de las cenizas salto hasta mi cuello y me dejo esta pequeña quemadura, dolió un poco al principio, pero ya estoy bien (Dijo Wendy mostrando una dulce sonrisa).

-Oh ya veo.

Wendy se quedó callada por un momento mientras pensaba en que es lo que la avia impulsado a quedarse callada.

-¿P-Por qué le mentí a Natsu-san?. Se supone que iba a contarles todo lo que paso apenas regresara con ellos. ¿Por qué lo estoy ocultando? (Se preguntó a si misma)

-No sé por qué… pero siento que ellos no deben enterarse… Siento que esto me volverá más… Fuerte…

-**CONTINUARA**


	2. Capitulo 2: Descontrol

A la mañana siguiente, Wendy se preparaba para su rutina matutina, se vistió con su traje de edolas, tal parece que le avía cogido cariño después de todo. Tan pronto termino de alistarse, se dirigió hacia su sitio secreto en las afueras de la ciudad, ella iba de ves en cuando para poder entrenar sus poderes como dragonslayer. Principalmente, escogía una enorme piedra y probaba sus poderes contra ella.

-Tenryuu no… HOUKOU! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)

El rugido de Wendy fue tan poderoso que dejo un gran agujero que paso asía el otro lado de la gigantesca piedra. Wendy quedo petrificada al darse cuenta que aquel agujero era casi el doble de tamaño de lo que normalmente logra.

-Así que no era broma, el realmente aumento mis poderes. Pero no lo entiendo, que es lo que está buscando, cuál es el objetivo de haberme hecho eso. Además esta marca en mi cuello que me iso no deja de preocuparme… De igual manera no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, debería decírselo a Natsu-san y los demás, entre todos averiguaremos que está pasando. (Dijo Wendy pensando en lo que avía ocurrido en el castillo la tarde anterior).

Antes de dirigirse al gremio, Wendy escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre desde lo lejos.

-¡Wendy!

-¡Oh! ¡Cheria-san!

Cheria es actualmente miembro del gremio de magos Lamia Scale, ella es una godslayer (cazadioses) del viento. Pero a diferencia de Wendy, es capaz de usar sus habilidades de sanación en ella misma, también su magia es más poderosa, esto quedó demostrado en su enfrentamiento durante los grandes juegos mágicos, en donde luego de que su enfrentamiento terminara en empate, se volvieron buenas amigas.

-Cheria-san, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-A veces me gusta salir a caminar por las mañanas, normalmente invito a Lyon-sama y los demás, pero hoy eh venido sola. ¿Que estabas haciendo tu Wendy? (Pregunto sonriendo Cheria)

-Este es mi lugar para entrenar, vengo aquí de vez en cuando para poder probar mis poderes. (Respondió Wendy sonriendo también).

-Ohh ya veo, así que este es tu lugar secreto del que me hablaste una vez, realmente tienes una vista muy bonita desde aquí.

En un momento Cheria se dio cuenta del enorme agujero que Wendy avía dejado en la enorme piedra y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Wendy, ¿eso lo as echo tú? (dijo mientras apuntaba al agujero)

-Amm… Sí, eso creo. Supongo que fui yo. (Dijo preocupada Wendy)

-¡Increíble! Se nota que as mejorado mucho Wendy.

-Creo que si… Cheria-san, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo hablando, pero debo informar a mi gremio de algo importante.

-Oh, está bien. Nos vemos Wendy.

-Adiós (despidió Wendy).

Pero antes de que Cheria terminara de despedirse, la mirada de Wendy se perdió nuevamente, mientras aquella vos conocida comenzó a hablar dentro de su mente otra vez.

-…No la dejes ir…

-¿Eh?

-… ¿No quieres probar tu nuevo poder?... ¿No crees que es la oponente perfecta?...

-Yo...

-…Vamos… pelea con ella… Vamos…

-Espera, ¡Cheria-san!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Wendy? (dijo Cheria mientras regresaba a hablar con Wendy)

-Crees que podamos… ¿tener una batalla ahora? (pregunto tímida Wendy).

-Oh, ¿ahora? Supongo que no tengo problema, ¿pero no tenías que comunicarle algo urgente a tu gremio?

-No necesariamente, eso puede esperar por el momento, eh venido hasta aquí para practicar y sería una pena regresar sin hacer nada. Sería bueno que pudiéramos combatir un poco Cheria-san.

-Es extraño que tu pidas una batalla Wendy, pero está bien, si realmente quieres entonces tengamos una pelea amistosa, pero te lo advierto, no me contendré. (Dijo Cheria mientras se preparaba para empezar)

-O-Okay.

-¿P-Por qué se lo eh pedido?, es imposible que yo pueda ganar contra ella, ni siquiera con mi técnica más fuerte fui capaz de vencerla la última vez, ahora estoy metida en un lio muy grande, ¿qué es lo que pasa conmigo? (se preguntó a si misma Wendy).

-Prepárate Wendy, aquí voy.

Cheria inicio su abrumador ataque.

-¡Viento del norte, conviértete en el aliento de los dioses y sopla sobre esta tierra!.

-Tenyuu no BOREAS! (Dios del cielo bóreas)

Wendy logro esquivar el feroz atacke de cheria pero antes de que se dé cuenta Cheria logro colocarse detrás suya.

-Pudiste esquivarlo Wendy, pero aun no eh terminado!

-Tenyuu no MAGI! (Danza del Dios del cielo)

El ataque impacto de lleno contra Wendy, pero logro reponerse en el aire justo para contraatacar.

-Tenryuu no YOKUGEKI! (Alas cortantes del dragón del cielo)

Cheria intentó esquivar el ataque de Wendy pero este fue demasiado grande para esquivarlo por completo. Ambas regresaron a la tierra.

-Sorprendente Wendy, as mejorado más de lo que pensé.

-¡Y aún tengo más! (grito Wendy).

-¡Vernier! ¡Arms! (magia de apoyo que consiste en aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de ataque del usuario).

-¡Tenryuu no SAIGA! (Garra del dragón del cielo)

-Increíble…. ella a combinado su magia de apoyo junto con un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo… ¡con esa velocidad no seré capaz de esquivarlo! (Pensó Cheria).

-¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo ganar contra Cheria! (Se dijo así misma Wendy)

El ataque de Wendy dio por completo a Cheria quien salió impulsada hacia atrás y quedo con la guardia baja.

-¡Ahora es el momento! (dijo Wendy)

-Tenryuu no…

-Aquí viene (Dijo Cheria)

-Tenyuu no…

-¡HOKKO! (Rugido del dragon del cielo)

-¡HOKKO! (Rugido del dios del cielo)

Ambos rugidos impactaron entre sí a una distancia muy corta y se formó una gran y poderosa corriente de aire. Sin embargo el rugido de Cheria sería más poderoso e impacto contra Wendy, quien cayó derrotada.  
>Cheria quedo jadeando por un momento luego de haber expulsado gran parte de su poder en ese último ataque. Finalmente, Cheria felicito a Wendy.<p>

-¡Ese fue un gran enfrentamiento Wendy! ¡Realmente me has sorprendido!

-Yo…yo… otra vez eh perdido… (Dijo Wendy lamentándose)

-¿Eh? Si, ¡pero has dado un genial combate Wendy! si no hubiera respondido rápido no creo que haya podido ganar.

Mientras Cheria consolaba a Wendy amablemente, comenzó a aplicar su magia de sanación en ella misma, curando así todas sus heridas, lo que hiso parecer como si su reciente batalla no hubiera sucedido.

-Terminemos por ahora Wendy, permíteme sanar tus heridas.

-N-no te acerques… (Dijo Wendy mientras se levantaba con dificultad)

-¿Eh? Wendy, no debes hacer esfuerzo, déjame sanarte.

-¡N-NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME SANES! (Grito Wendy)

Wendy se levantó y lanzo una mirada fija asía Cheria, como si fuera una mirada llena de odio y desprecio.

-Pero Wendy… escucha sé que estas enojada porque perdiste, es algo normal, pero no es tan importante (dijo Cheria preocupada)

-¡A ti te basta con usar tus habilidades de sanación en ti misma, más allá de todo el poder que tengas! Si yo también tuviera ese tipo de poder… ¡SERIA MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE TU!

Mientras Wendy seguía insultando a Cheria, aquella extraña vos hablo nuevamente dentro de su mente.

-…Te subestima…

-¿Eh?

-…Cree que eres débil… por eso te subestima… Demuéstraselo… demuéstrale lo fuerte que eres… no permitas que se burle de ti…

-¿Es eso verdad?... ¡Así que es eso! ¡Tú me subestimas Cheria!

-N-no, ¡te equivocas Wendy!

-¡CALLATE! (Grito Wendy)

-¡No voy a soportar que pienses que soy débil!... no lo soportare…Yo…yo… ¡SOY FUERTE! ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARE!

Decidida a probar su poder, Wendy comenzó a absorber el aire del lugar dejando casi sin oxígeno a Cheria, quien comenzaba a debilitarse.

-Wendy… detente por favor, no… no puedo respirar.  
>¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú no eres así! (Grito Cheria)<p>

-¡Tenryuu no HOKKOOOO!

El rugido de Wendy esta vez fue tan grande que podía verse a lo lejos desde la ciudad.

Cheria no tenía nada que hacer frente a ese gran poder, recibió de lleno el gran rugido de Wendy, cayendo derrotada al suelo.

Una vez que Wendy se calmó, quedo jadeando por un momento hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo lejos que avía ido.

-Yo…yo…yo… ¡¿qué ise?! Por qué le respondí así a Cheria-san, se supone que no soy así, ¡¿qué pasa conmigo?! (dijo Wendy asustada)

-¡Lo siento por lo que dije Cheria-san! ¡Por favor perdóname!

Pero Cheria no respondió. No se movía desde que Wendy realizo su ataque.

-No puede ser… para este momento Cheria-san ya debería de estar sanando sus heridas nuevamente.

-¡Cheria-san! ¡Cheria-san! (Grito Wendy mientras corría a auxiliarla).

-Wen…dy… (Dijo Cheria con una voz muy débil).

-¡No te preocupes Cheria-san ahora mismo te curare!

Wendy se apresuró a utilizar su magia de sanación en Cheria, mientras ella aún permanecía inconsciente.

-Pero…yo fui capaz… de vencer a Cheria-san… ¿no?... (Se dijo así misma Wendy)

El brillo en los ojos de Wendy volvió a perderse, pero esta vez una sonrisa maligna y a la vez de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Wendy. Parecía muy feliz por su victoria. Mientras esa vos comenzó a hablar nuevamente en su mente.

-...Lo lograste… ¿ves?... Te has hecho más fuerte…

-Si… lo logre… ¡logre demostrarle lo fuerte que soy! Es cierto… yo… me eh vuelto… más… Fuerte…

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Castigo

La noche avía caído, y todos en el gremio esperaban el resultado de la condición de Chelia.

-Chelia-san… porque… porque está pasando esto?. (Dijo Wendy mientras recordaba su pelea contra Chelia).

-Estas bien Wendy?. (Pregunto Lucy)

-Qué?.. Ah, sí estoy bien… pero me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Chelia-san.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que se pondrá bien.

-Wendy… dime, que paso allá?. (pregunto Lucy)

-Chelia-san y yo solo íbamos a tener una pelea a amistosa. Pero en un momento yo… yo… solo me descontrole… yo, yo no quería hacerle daño! (dijo Wendy casi llorando).

-Está bien Wendy, estas en esa edad en donde pierdes el control fácilmente, hablaremos después si?.

-si, Gracias Lucy-san.

-Todo esto es culpa de esa extraña persona en el castillo y de esta marca que me iso. (Pensaba Wendy).

-Lucy-san…cuando estuve en aquel castillo yo…

Antes de que Wendy terminara de hablar las puertas del gremio se abrieron revelando 2 personas.

Maestro Makarov (actualmente 3° maestro de Fairy Tail)

Lyon Bastia (actualmente miembro del grupo de magos Lamia Scale y compañero de Chelia).

El maestro y Lyon regresaban de averiguar la condición de Chelia mientras todos esperaban las palabras de Lyon.

-Se pondrá bien. (dijo Lyon con seriedad).

Todo el lugar se llenó de un aire y de felicidad y alivio.

-Qué bien! Me alegro mucho (dijo derramando un par de lágrimas Wendy)

-Pero! (tranquilizo Lyon)

-Sus heridas han sido muy graves, estará indispuesta varios días, aun con la magia de sanación, no es seguro que se recupere pronto.

-Ya veo, el daño ha sido muy grande no? (dijo preocupada Erza)

…

-Entonces! A lo que nos incumbe (dijo Makarov)

-Si!, El gremio Lamia Scale no absuelta los cargos cometidos por el gremio Fairy Tail. Por lo que pedimos que se castigue a la principal culpable de esto. Wendy Marvell! (dijo Lyon mientras señalaba a Wendy).

-Espera Lyon, sabemos lo grave que es la situación, pero estoy segura que Wendy no quiso hacerlo apropósito, no hay por qué llegar tan lejos! (protesto Erza).

-Si!. Wendy está muy arrepentida por lo que hizo! (dijo Lucy)

-Y si realmente quieres castigarla tendrá que ser un castigo para todos nosotros!. (grito Natsu)

-Natsu!... Está bien, ya ha sido decidido (dijo makarov de una manera muy seria)

-Pero eso!... maldición.

-Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro. (dijo Lyon mientras las puertas de Fairy Tail se cerraban detrás suya).

Más tarde en el gremio, todos esperaban escuchar el castigo de Wendy impuesto por el maestro Makarov.

-Muy bien, eh tomado mi decisión! (anuncio Makarov).

-Wendy, como todo esto ocurrió debido a que no tuviste control de tus poderes, es justo que alguien te enseñe como se siente estar contra alguien así.

-Tu castigo será… Una batalla!.

-Una batalla?! (Atendieron todos).

-Una batalla, contra Erza Scarllet!

-Una batalla… contra Erza-san?. (Murmuro Wendy).

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Erza lo rompió.

-Maestro! No cree que está siendo algo extremo?! Si realmente ella va a luchar contra alguien que sea alguien más a su nivel, Tal vez Lissana o Cana! (exclamo Erza)

-Espera Erza-san (dijo Wendy)

-Yo… realmente creo que todo esto ha sido mi culpa, así que está bien que tenga un castigo como este. (Dijo preocupada Wendy).

-Pero Wendy…

-Por favor! Yo realmente quiero redimirme con Chelia-san. (dijo Wendy casi llorando)

-Wendy… esta bien, si realmente te sientes tan mal, entonces aceptare. (dijo Erza)

-La batalla de ustedes será mañana por la mañana hasta entonces adiós (se despidió Makarov).

…

Esa noche Wendy se alistaba para irse a dormir.

-Voy a pelear con Erza-san…

-Bien! (dijo Wendy animada) Esto les enseñara a todos que no soy débil como ellos creen… Pude vencer a Chelia y eh ganado mucho más poder ahora!...eh?...

-No no no que estoy diciendo? (dijo Wendy confundida).

-Erza-san es muy diferente de Chelia-san, sus niveles de magia son muy distintos. Mañana no tengo oportunidad.

-Además… porque me siento feliz por haber derrotado a Chelia-san, ella esta malherida en un hospital, porque estoy pensando en estas cosas?.

-Mejor me voy a dormir ya. Ha sido un largo día, y creo que mañana no se pondrá mejor.

Wendy apago las luces de su habitación y se fue a dormir.

…

Unas horas después Wendy se despertó debido a la gran brisa que entraba desde su ventana y camino para cerrarla. Sin embargo antes de poder acercarse se asustó al ver una figura oscura que estaba entrando a oscuras.

-…Como estas, Wendy?...

Era el extraño hombre con quien Wendy se avía encontrado en el castillo el día anterior.

-T-Tu.. q-que estás haciendo aquí?! (Dijo Wendy asustada)

-…Ohh veo que aun te asusta verme…

-…Solo pasaba por el lugar y se me ocurrió venir a verte Wendy, recuerdas que te dije que te pondría a prueba?...

-…Pero me sorprendes, apenas ha pasado un día y mira el desastre que has causado… (Dijo con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro).

-Yo no quería hacerlo…. (Dijo Wendy).

-Qué no?... eso no es lo que aparentabas luego de ganar… Se sintió bien no?...

-P-para nada! Nunca me podría sentir bien al lastimar a una amiga!. (Dijo Wendy).

-...De igual manera… no estoy aquí por eso… Me entere que mañana tienes una pelea importante no?...

-…Si, enfrentaras a la legendaria guerrera Titania no?...

-T-tu la conoces?.

-…Para nada… solo que como cualquier persona ordinaria eh escuchado rumores…

-…Pero en cualquier caso… Si te enfrentas a ella déjame decirte algo… no tienes ninguna oportunidad… (Dijo seriamente).

-E-eso ya lo sé. Pero es el castigo que me merezco por haber lastimado a Chelia-san.

-…Pero dime… no te gustaría vencerla, a ella también?…

-Que, de que hablas? Eso es imposible!.

-…A si?... Si realmente piensas eso, no hay razón para quedarme, nos vemos Wendy… (Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de saltar por la ventana).

-Espera! (detuvo Wendy).

-S-solo por curiosidad… como puedo vencerla?. (Pregunto tímida Wendy).

-…Ohh entonces si te interesa verdad?... (Dijo retomando su sonrisa).

-…Recuerdas esto?...

En ese momento formo una pequeña esfera de magia igual a la que había hecho anteriormente.

-P-por supuesto que sí, es lo que usaste la última vez para aumentar mi poder. (Dijo Wendy)

-...Así es y puedo hacerlo las veces que tú quieras… (Dijo acercándose a Wendy)

-Las veces que yo quiera?... Acaso estas diciendo que la única manera de ganarle a Erza-san es aumentando aún más mi poder?.

-No lo hare!, si voy a volverme más fuerte lo hare poniendo en práctica mis poderes y no atreves de una magia oscura!.

-…Oh… bien, es tu decisión Wendy…

-…Pero si cambias de opinión tengo algo que puede ayudarte… (Dijo transformando la esfera de magia en una pequeña esfera solida con forma de caramelo).

-… Si comes eso el efecto será el mismo…lo dejare aquí mismo… tú decides Wendy… suerte…

Antes de que Wendy tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo salto por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

…

Wendy se relajó por un momento mientras contemplaba aquel misterioso caramelo.

-Esto tiene el mismo efecto?. Cuanto aumentaría mi poder con esto? Tal ves el suficiente para hacer frente a Erza-san... Pero no lo usare, definitivamente no. Es más! Lo voy a tirar ahora mismo.

Antes de poder deshacerse de él, la extraña voz comenzó a hablar dentro de su mente otra vez.

-…Espera…

-…No quieres tirarlo… puedes usarlo más adelante…

-Otra ves?! Tu eres la que ha estado en mi todo este tiempo! (grito Wendy)

-Quién eres?! Acaso estas aliada con él?! Déjame en paz!.

-…Quién soy?... es obvio que soy tu, Wendy…

La extraña marca que Wendy tenía en su cuello comenzó a volverse más oscura y a extenderse lentamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Eh?! Que es esto!, (dijo asustada mirando sus manos).

-…Yo eh sido tu todo este tiempo… WEN DY (dijo la extraña vos).

Muy pronto todo el cuerpo de Wendy se cubrió de negro excepto por uno de sus ojos que también iba siendo consumido lentamente.

-…No puedes escapar de tus deseos… WEN DY…

-No! Detente… Por favor! No no no NOOOO! (grito Wendy mientras la última parte de su cuerpo era cubierta por la oscuridad).

Wendy quedo rodeada por la oscuridad, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de algo, ella despertó muy nerviosa.

-Q-que… fue… fue todo un sueño (dijo Wendy asustada).

Wendy miro asía su escritorio y encontró el extraño caramelo que se le había entregado.

-Esto es… entonces no fue un sueño, él realmente estuvo aquí.

-Pero… que paso después?.

Wendy miro hacia su reloj de pared y vio que faltaba poco para su hora de enfrentamiento.

-Eh? No puede ser, es cierto tengo que pelear con Erza-san!.

…

Una vez en el gremio todos estaban de espectador mientras Erza y Wendy estaban en el campo de batalla.

-Esfuérzate Wendy! (gritaba Natsu).

-Tu puedes Wendy! (animaba Lucy).

-Muy bien! (dijo Makarov).

-Ambas contrincantes están aquí!. La pelea de castigo entre Erza Scarllet y Wendy Marvell comienza…

-AHORA!.

-Aquí voy Wendy! (dijo Erza).

-SI! (exclamo Wendy).

-Es extraño pero… ya no tengo miedo de Erza-san… es más creo que estoy… emocionada por pelear con ella. (Pensaba Wendy).

-Si… si derroto a Erza-san todos verán que no soy débil…

-Todos verán que soy…

-Fuerte…

-**Continuara.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Confrontacion

El combate de castigo entre Erza Scarllet y Wendy Marvell comienza… Ahora! (anuncio Makarov).

-Re-equipar! Armadura del anillo celestial! (armadura plateada que se caracteriza por la habilidad de controlar centenares de espadas (máximo 200) a la vez que levitan en el aire, también es capaz de volar gracias a las alas que posee).

-Oye… Erza va a comenzar con esa armadura desde el principio? (dijo preocupado Gray).

-Ahora que lo dices estamos hablando de Erza… Esa mujer no sabe el significado de contenerse! (dijo Lucy preocupada).

La batalla comenzó y 30 espadas se formaron a la par de Erza, todas apuntando hacia Wendy.

-Vernier! (magia de apoyo que permite aumentar la velocidad del usuario).

Wendy logro esquivar la mayoría de las espadas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Erza preparo un ataque más. Esta vez fueron 50 las espadas que se dirigieron asía Wendy.

-Tenryuu no YOKUGEKI! (alas cortantes del dragón del cielo).

El ataque de Wendy logro desviar las espadas de Erza, excepto por una que le dejo una herida en su hombro izquierdo.

-Tal vez estoy llegando demasiado lejos (pensó Erza).

-Estas bien Wendy? lamento tener que ser tan ruda.

Antes de que Erza terminara de disculparse, Wendy se levantó y coloco su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y empezó a aplicar su magia de sanación cerrando su herida y lista para contraatacar.

-W-Wendy, desde cuando sabes curarte a ti misma? (dijo sorprendida Erza).

-Increíble! Se nota que ella ha estado entrenando mucho!. (Dijo emocionado Natsu).

-Arms! (Magia de apoyo que consiste en aumentar la fuerza física del usuario).

-Tenryuu no SAIGA! (garras del dragón del cielo).

-Un ataque directo?! (dijo gray).

-Es imposible, incluso a esa velocidad, Erza podrá desviarlo fácilmente!. (dijo Lucy).

-Eso ha sido un grave error de tu parte Wendy. (Dijo Erza mientras se preparaba para recibir y neutralizar su ataque).

Pero antes de que Wendy llegara a colocarse en el rango de Erza, dirigió su técnica asía el suelo, elevándose así por la corriente de aire. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver como la posición de Wendy paso de estar de frente, a por encima de Erza.

-Tenryuu no KAGITSUME! (garra del dragón del cielo).

-Maldición. Es muy grande para esquivarlo. (Murmuro Erza).

-Re-equipar! Armadura adamantina! (armadura de gran tamaño que se caracteriza por aumentar la defensa del usuario, además de poseer un enorme escudo).

Erza logro bloquear el gran ataque de Wendy, mientras el rugido de aire seguía llegando desde el cielo, Wendy se colocó detrás de Erza mientras ella aun bloqueaba su ataque anterior, dejándola así totalmente expuesta.

-Tenryuu no HOKKO!. (rugido del dragon del cielo).

Esta vez el ataque de Wendy impacto de lleno contra Erza y a pesar de tener puesta su armadura fue suficiente para empujarla un poco. La gran combinación de ataques de Wendy avía dejado boquiabierto a todos.

-O-oye Wendy acaba de… empujar a Erza?. (dijo gray sorprendido).

-Aun con su hechizo de vernier, su velocidad era sorprendente, apenas pude verla. (dijo Lucy).

Natsu cambio su expresión a una muy seria mientras observaba el combate.

-Wendy… estas yendo en serio no?, ese ataque era demasiado poderoso como para pensar que te estas conteniendo (pensó Erza).

-Bien Wendy, yo también iré en serio!.

-Re-equipar! Armadura de alas negras! (armadura que otorga la habilidad de volar y aumenta el poder destructivo del usuario).

La batalla entre Wendy y Erza continuo a favor de Erza, con Wendy resistiendo sus ataques todo lo que podía. Mientras Natsu solo observaba atentamente con una expresión seria.

-Escucha Gray (dijo Natsu).

-Eh?, que sucede Natsu?.

-No crees que Wendy… ha estado actuando raro últimamente?.

-Qué? De que hablas?.

-Tan solo mírala.

Gray desvió su mirada asía Wendy y noto que ella sostenía una sonrisa de emoción desde que comenzó el combate.

-Ella esta… sonriendo?. Pero por qué? Pensé que no le gustaba pelear!. (dijo gray).

-Yo también lo pensé, pero ha estado así un buen rato. Además hay otra cosa que me inquieta….Su sonrisa… no se ve como la de alguien que se emociona al combatir, es… diferente.

…

-Erza-san es muy fuerte, incluso en mi máximo no creo que vuelva a bajar la guardia como antes, y me estoy quedando sin fuerzas para aguantar sus ataques. (dijo Wendy).

-Wendy! vamos a terminar con esto de una vez (dijo Erza).

-Re-equipar! Armadura del anillo celestial!.

Erza se elevó hasta el cielo para realizar su movimiento final. 100 espadas se formaron a su alrededor listas para atacar.

-Ci-cien espadas?! Espera Erza, Wendy no podrá desviar todo eso! (grito Lucy).

-Lo hare!, desviare todas tus espadas Erza-san! (grito Wendy decidida)

Las 100 espadas cayeron en dirección hacia Wendy mientras ella solo esperaba paciente.

-ESQUIVALO! (grito Lucy).

-Ahora! Tenryuu no.. HOKKO!

El rugido de Wendy fue mucho más grande esta vez y las espadas de Erza iban desviando su dirección una por una, sin embargo antes de que Wendy pudiese terminar con todas las espadas, Erza apareció por detrás suya para aplicar su movimiento final.

-No puede ser… (dijo Wendy).

-Pentagram Sword! (como su nombre lo indica, es una técnica que consiste en un manejo rápido de las espadas hasta formar un pentagrama).

Wendy recibió por completo el ataque cayendo al suelo y perdiendo la batalla.

-We-wendy. (miraba Lucy aterrada por su condicion).

-Oye Erza, te sobrepasaste mucho esta vez!. (dijo Gray).

-No se preocupen, despertara dentro de unas horas y los daños en su cuerpo son casi nulos, se pondrá bien en poco tiempo. (dijo Erza).

…

-Ahh… perdí contra Erza-san… me hubiera gustado poder durar almenos un poco más. (dijo Wendy mientras permanecía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente).

-Pero… está bien no?... quiero decir… mostré que puedo hacer frente a la poderosa Titania. Creo que me eh ganado un pequeño descanso.

Antes de rendirse Wendy reviso su bolsillo izquierdo y encontró el extraño caramelo que había recibido la noche anterior.

-Eh?... que es esto?... oh sí… es ese caramelo que supuestamente aumentara mi poder… debo tirarlo pronto, no quiero que me vean con él. (Murmuraba Wendy mientras apenas podía mantenerse despierta).

La extraña voz femenina empezó a hablar dentro de su mente otra vez.

-…Que esperas?... cómelo…

-Eh?.

-…Cómelo… ganaras mucho mas poder…

- Pero yo…no, no quiero ganar poder de esta manera.

-…si no lo haces no podrás demostrar tu fuerz... todos piensan aun que eres débil…

-Todos piensan… que soy… débil?... (dijo Wendy abriendo sus ojos y cambiando su mirada).

-…Hazlo…. No te arrepentiras…

-Si como esto… podre… vencer… a Erza-san?. Yo realmente… yo realmente… yo realmente… quiero vencerla!.

Wendy no lo dudó ni un momento más y comió el caramelo que el extraño hombre le dio la noche anterior. Lo cual atrajo la atención de Natsu quien observo a Wendy con desconfianza.

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron por completo a la vez que estos perdieron su brillo y la marca en su cuello comenzaba a verse más visible.

-Maestro! No cree que ha tenido suficiente ya?. (dijo Erza).

-Es cierto. (Afirmo Makarov).

-Entonces! La batalla termino, declaro ganadora a Erza Scarl…

-Espere! (interrumpió Wendy).

Todos miraron aterrados como Wendy se levantaba aun después de recibir tal ataque.

-No puede ser… después de eso no deberías de poder levantarte en un rato… (dijo preocupada Erza).

-No te sobre exijas Wendy! la batalla termino! Ya no tienes por qué seguir peleando! (dijo Lucy).

-…Termino?... no… esto no acabara todavía… no acabara hasta que derrote a Erza! (dijo Wendy mostrando una mirada perdida más una sonrisa despiadada).

Un aura mágica comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Wendy, que se iba haciendo cada momento más grande. Al mismo tiempo que iba absorbiendo el oxígeno como lo hiso contra Chelia.

-Es increíble!… nunca imagine que ganaría tanto poder… se siente tan… bien. (dijo Wendy).

-Qué es esto?... ella aun tenia tanto poder en su interior?. (se preguntaba Erza).

-Ella esta… absorbiendo… el oxígeno del lugar. (dijo Lucy con dificultades para respirar).

-Wendy… así que esto usaste para vencer a Cheria. (pensó Erza).

-Te derrotare Erza! Te derrotare… te derrotare…. Te derrotare… TE DERROTARE! (repetía Wendy mientras su sonrisa maligna permanecía).

Para ese momento el aura de Wendy se avía vuelto de almenos 3 veces su mismo tamaño.

-Metzuryû Ôgi!

Un círculo mágico se formó bajo los pies de Wendy a la misma ves que una barrera de aire mágica las rodeo a ella y a Erza.

-Esto es… su técnica definitiva!. (dijo gray con dificultades para respirar).

-Esto es malo… aun siendo Erza, con la falta de oxígeno es imposible que esquive eso!. (dijo Lucy).

-Muy bien Wendy… si realmente vas a enviar todo tu odio contra mi… voy a enfrentarlo y aniquilarlo ahora! (grito Erza)

-Re-equipar! Armadura del samurái! (proporciona la apariencia de un samurái que aumenta no solo la velocidad sino también el ataque, al mismo tiempo que disminuye la defensa del usuario. Es una de las armaduras más poderosas de Erza).

-Enserio va… a recibir eso? (dijo Gray).

-SHOJA: TENKÛSEN! (Devastación de luz: taladro del cielo).

El ataque de Wendy era tan poderoso que podía ser capaz de destruir todo el gremio con él, Erza tomo su espada y resistió el gran ataque, pero estaba siendo arrastrada hacia su límite llegando a estar contra la pared de aire que Wendy avía formado. Con su último esfuerzo, Erza concentro todo su poder mágico en su espada Benizakura, y logro cortar en 2 el poderoso ataque de Wendy.

Una gran explosión ocurrió detrás de ella, mientras todo el gremio quedo en un silencio abrumador. Wendy se arrodillo por el cansancio mientras su expresión se transformó en una de decepción y dolor, a la vez que el brillo en sus ojos regreso.

…

-N-no puede ser… pudo neutralizarlo… aun no es… suficiente. (Pensó Wendy).

-Que te sucede Wendy! dijimos que la batalla avía terminado, pudiste haber destruido todo el gremio con eso!. (Dijo Erza).

-Es cierto Wendy!, aun si no puedes controlar tus poderes, el daño pudo ser muy grande. (Dijo Lucy).

Natsu quien avía estado mirando atentamente el enfrentamiento, salto hacia el campo de batalla dirigiéndose hacia Wendy.

-Wendy… tú no eres así, cierto?. (Pregunto Natsu).

-Eh?.

-La verdadera Wendy nunca disfrutaría ningún tipo de batalla, mucho menos contra alguien de su propio gremio, y tu aroma… ha cambiado mucho esta vez.

-La verdadera Wendy? Estas diciendo que la persona que está delante nosotros no es Wendy?!. (Dijo Lucy).

-No, definitivamente conserva su aroma general, así que no es una impostora, pero si es muy diferente a la que todos conocemos.

-Ice Maker: Floor!.

El piso se congelo gracias a la magia de gray dejando a Wendy inmovilizada.

-Escucha Wendy, no sabemos que es lo que te está sucediendo, pero si nos lo cuentas podremos hacer algo al respecto. (Dijo Erza).

-No… no deben saberlo.

-Podemos detener lo que sea que te esté controlando Wendy, solo tienes que decírnoslo. (Dijo Lucy).

-Detenerlo?... no…no quiero que se detenga. (Murmuro Wendy).

-Escucha Wendy, no te soltare hasta que nos cuentes porque actúas así!. (Dijo Gray).

-Ustedes… solo quieren que siga siendo débil!. (Dijo Wendy).

-Natsu, ase cuanto tiempo notaste que algo estaba mal?. (Pregunto Erza).

-Hace como 2 días, cuando realizábamos esa misión en las montañas, luego de que ella regresara de inspeccionar el castillo note que tenía un aroma un poco diferente, pero al mismo tiempo pensé que solo era mi imaginación. Sin embargo ese aroma ha cambiado mucho en estos días y hace un momento cambio mucho más. Sin mencionar que esta extraña marca sigue estando en su cuello. (dijo Natsu destapando el cuello de Wendy).

-Si es así, no creen que deberíamos atacar la fuente de todo esto?. (Propuso Lucy).

-Es cierto si vamos otra vez asía ese castillo podremos hallar una pista!. (dijo Gray).

-Ese castillo… El me dijo… que regresara… me dijo que regresara… debo ir con el… porque quiero… más! (dijo Wendy).

-Tenryuu no… YOKUGEKI!.

Con un movimiento de sus brazos Wendy logro liberarse de la prisión de Gray dejando una gran corriente de aire a su alrededor que cegaron por un momento. Cuando todos regresaron su mirada notaron que Wendy ya no estaba.

-W-Wendy se fue! (dijo Lucy).

-No puede ser!... no pudo haber ido muy lejos, busquen en los alrededores ahora! (dijo Erza).

…

Wendy avía logrado escapar y gracias a su hechizo vernier logro perderse en el bosque rápidamente. Se dirigió asía el primer lugar donde todo comenzó, aquel castillo en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Aquí estoy. (Dijo Wendy).

-Aquí fue donde lo encontré por primera vez…

-Y yo… regrese…

-Regrese porque quiero ser más…

-Fuerte…

-**CONTINUARA**


	5. Capitulo 5: Deseos

Las acciones de Wendy en los últimos dos días le avían provocado una gran cantidad de problemas, a ella y a su gremio. Como castigo tuvo un enfrentamiento mano a mano contra Erza Scarllet, sin embargo durante la batalla, Wendy descontrolo por completo sus poderes, haciendo que sus amigos se preocupen por ella, y obligándola a confesar lo que le sucedía.

Wendy escapo y se dirigió al lugar donde todos sus problemas avían comenzado. El castillo abandonado a las afueras de Magnolia.

-Ya estoy aquí! Dónde estás?! (grito Wendy).

La extraña figura salió desde la oscuridad del castillo.

-…Ohhh así que eres tu Wendy… savia que vendrías tarde o temprano… tal parece que fue temprano…

-T-tu!. Todo esto es tu culpa! Por tu culpa mi gremio y mis amigos creen que soy una amenaza! Por tu culpa me eh estado comportando así!.

-…Mi culpa?... y dime porque es mi culpa, Wendy?...

-No trates de engañarme! Es esta marca que hiciste en mi cuello! Con ella has estado controlándome todo este tiempo! (dijo Wendy destapando su cuello y dejando ver su marca).

-…Controlándote?... me temo que te equivocas Wendy… Dime… no crees que si quisiera controlarte… lo habría hecho desde el primer momento en que te vi?...

-Eh?... pero entonces, para qué es esta marca?.

-…No es para controlarte Wendy… esa marca en realidad te revela tus verdaderos deseos…

-Mis- mis verdaderos deseos?...

-Pero eso quiere decir que… cuando le mentí a Natsu-san… y cuando le hable así a Cheria-san… y cuando comí aquel caramelo. (dijo Wendy recordando).

-…Así es Wendy… todos esos fueron obra de tus propios deseos… todo fue por que querías ganar mas poder.

-N-no puede ser… estas mintiendo!.

-…No estoy mintiendo Wendy… realmente al principio pensé mucho en esto… pero entonces dije "no vale la pena convertirte en una simple muñeca sin alma"... estaría desperdiciando esos maravillosos ojos que tienes…

-Mis ojos?.

-…Exacto… recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos encontramos?... tienes una mirada que refleja la necesidad de poder que buscas… (dijo acercándose más a Wendy).

-…Tu mirada cuando andas en busca de más poder… es simplemente hermosa Wendy…

-No… yo nunca, quise esto. (Murmuraba Wendy).

-…Dices que nunca lo quisiste?... pero tus acciones dicen lo contrario Wendy… cuando derrotaste a Cheria… como te sentiste en aquel momento?...

-Yo… yo… me sentí realmente bien.

-…Y cuando llegaste tan lejos con tal de querer lastimar a Erza?...

-Yo… quería… vencerla.

-…Y todo este tiempo no dijiste ni una palabra a tus amigos sobre lo que estaba pasando… sabias que si ellos se enteraban, harían lo que sea necesario para que regreses a la normalidad, verdad?...

-…Conozco tus deseos mejor que nadie Wendy…

Wendy no podía evitar estar asustada frente a lo que estaba escuchando.

-…Pero supongo que todavía no me crees verdad?... entonces dime Wendy… cuáles son tus verdaderos deseos ante esto?... (dijo formando la misma pequeña esfera de magia a la que Wendy ya estaba acostumbrada a ver).

-Eso es…

-…Así es Wendy… no es esto lo que quieres?... no es esto por lo que volviste?... (dijo colocando la esfera de magia cerca de los ojos de Wendy).

-Yo… yo…

La voz de los deseos de Wendy comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

…

-…Adelante... Tómala…

-…Ese es el poder que quieres…

-Ese es… el poder que quiero?. (Murmuro Wendy).

-…El solo quiere hacerte más fuerte… él es el único en quien deberías confiar…

-Yo… yo… lo quiero.

-…Que?…Ohh disculpa Wendy… creo que no te escuche… (dijo el extraño hombre).

-Yo… quiero ese poder… por favor dámelo!. (dijo Wendy con una mirada de ansiedad en su rostro).

-…Sii… esa es la mirada que busco Wendy… pareces una mascota rogándole a su amo…

-...Muy bien Wendy… si tanto lo deseas te lo concederé una vez más…

Con un movimiento acerco su magia hacia Wendy, quien la recibió de brazos abiertos.

El aura mágica de Wendy se iba haciendo más grande y a pesar del dolor, ella no mostraba ningún signo de sufrimiento mientras sentía como su poder crecía. Finalmente su aura mágica termino de crecer.

-…Y dime Wendy… cómo te sientes?...

-Yo… me siento… fuerte… y bien. (dijo Wendy mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción).

-…Y… es suficiente?... (dijo el extraño mostrando una malvada sonrisa).

-Eh?... no… no es suficiente… yo quiero… más.

-…Jaja…como lo imagine Wendy… y dime, ¿que serias capaz de hacer por obtener más?...

-Yo… yo… hare todo lo que me pidas, seré tu sirvienta! Pero por favor… hazme más fuerte!.

-…Todo lo que te pida eh?... y dime… abandonarías a tu gremio y amigos… por más poder?...

-Mi gremio?… mis amigos?... pero ellos… no estaría bien… (dijo Wendy mientras iba borrando su pequeña sonrisa).

-…Vamos Wendy… acaso no dijiste que ellos te consideran una amenaza ahora?... acaso no querías mostrarles que no eras débil?... acaso no querías tener todo esto?...

En eso formo una esfera de magia mucho más grande que las que avía hecho hasta ahora. Del tamaño de su propia mano. Los ojos de Wendy perdieron el poco brillo que les quedaban al ver tan enorme poder.

-…Esto es mucho más poder del que has visto hasta ahora Wendy… es al menos 10 veces el mismo… no lo quieres?...

-Yo… con todo ese poder… no… no necesitaría amigos… (dijo Wendy retomando su sonrisa).

-Yo abandonaría a mi gremio y a mis amigos por ese poder!.

-Perfecto Wendy… parece que al fin cediste ante tus deseos… entonces con esto te hare completamente mía, Wendy!...

-SI!. por favor… dame más poder! Por favor… HAZME TUYA!.

La enorme esfera de magia comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Wendy quien comenzó a levitar incrementando su aura mágica velozmente.

-E-esto se siente increíble! Puedo sentir como mi poder se incrementa mucho más que las veces anteriores, se siente tan bien! (gritaba Wendy).

-…Parece que no me equivoque contigo Wendy… no fue necesario que interviniera para nada… tu sola aceptaste tus propios deseos… y te dejaste dominar por ellos…

-SI! Yo soy una chica que se dejó llevar por sus deseos! No necesito amigos ni un gremio! Al único que te necesito es a ti y a este poder!

Sus gritos fueron lo último que quedo de la antigua Wendy, ella estaba completamente hundida en sus deseos de tener más poder y fue capaz de dejar todo lo que conocía por él. La gran esfera de energía termino de introducirse en el cuerpo de Wendy dejando un gran resplandor a su alrededor. Cuando este término, Wendy yacía de pie sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa de satisfacción con ella.

-Con este poder… soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… podre vencer a Erza ahora… (dijo Wendy).

-…Así es Wendy, de echo ahora ella no sería rival para ti…

-...Y bien… nos vamos Wendy?...

-Si… Maestro…

FIN.


End file.
